Look Again
by BrookCarvr
Summary: After the incident in Tokyo, 'Syaoran' and the gang find themselves in a strange world with a slide shaped as a penguin. Upon realizing this is his world, 'Syaoran' seeks out the help of his mother, who may hold the key to helping them defeat Fei Wang Reed. *This story is different from original Tsubasa manga but may contain spoilers for after Tokyo incident.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles nor do I own CCS. They both belong to Clamp. I do, however, own the plot. It you see another plot similar to this one, I did not know there was one. I do know there are stories with the CCS pair being the parents of real Syaoran but this one is mine with a twist. **

**Enjoy!**

If the fall from the sky didn't kill him, the landing certainly tried. 'Syaoran' quickly picked himself up off the ground and caught the desert princess in the nick of time, his knees buckling under her weight for a brief second. Thudding sounds could be heard from behind him, indicating that their other two companions had landin rather roughly on the ground. Sitting the emerald eyed princess down, the amber eyed teen turned toward the other two in their group, taking in their surroundings as he went. Seeing that they were alright, 'Syaoran' took in his surroundings and tried to see where exactly they were. His eyes landed on a slide in the shape of a penguin, his eyes widening as he turned fully around. The slide hadn't changed much since he last saw it. The only difference was it was covered in tassel and christmas decorations. This told him that it was either Christmas or after Christmas.

He turned his head to the side quickly, trying to see if anyone was watching them. He briefly wondered if _he _ever showed back up. After all, _he_ had went missing about two years before 'Syaoran' was kidnapped at age 7. They had been the best of friends, inseparable since the first time they were put into the same crib. 'Syaoran' wondered if his mother was coping with the loss of both of them. Turning towards his companions again, 'Syaoran' watched as Kurogane took in his surroundings as well and briefly stated that they needed to find shelter. Sighing, 'Syaoran' walked over to the group and followed them as they searched for somewhere to keep the cold away. He wondered if he should mention that he used to live here. Against his better judgement, 'Syaoran' spoke up.

"I know a place where we can stay. I'm sure it's still in good condition."

He could easily feel his comrades staring at him when he spoke up. He, however, didn't give them the chance to speak and started heading in the direction of his old house. The shuffling of foot steps alerted the brown haired teen to the fact that his comrades were following him. It was a ten minute walk from the Penguin Park to his house, if it was still his house. The silence during the journey there pressed heavily on 'Syaoran''s ears. Ever since he had joined their group, they have shunned and condemned him as if he was the one who hurt Fai, left Sakura and attack Kurogane. Not one of them, save for the little creature who transported them to the different worlds, has spoken a word to him besides when they were fighting against others in the chess tournaments in Infinity. There were points that 'Syaoran' almost wished that he was back in the glass tube and his clone was here in his place. He prefered watching through the eye of the other than to be actually here with the group.

"Wow. This place is very peaceful!" stated the one eyed mage as he looked around trying to break the suffocating silence. It seemed to work because the other two in the group agreed and started talking. However, not once did they try to include the brown haired teen who was leading the way. It hurt, so much so that he almost wanted to stop and tell them to find their own shelter. It was mean, it was cruel but he desperately wanted to show them that he was not like the clone. Before he could do anything, the familiar yellow house came into view. He did not know how many years it had been nor did he know if he was in the correct time period. For all he knew, they could have ended up in the time when his mother was capturing the cards. That would have been very messy. He half expected his mother to be running by, sword drawn, his father following after her as they battled the latest card. He had never known his father nor did he know if he were still alive. His mother told him that she never told Syaoran that she was pregnant.

'Syaoran' ascended the small amount of steps and opened the gate that led to the house. Glancing behind him to make sure his companions were following him, 'Syaoran' raised his hand and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, they heard a faint 'I'm coming' ring out throughout the house. The sound of the deadbolt unlocking could be heard as 'Syaoran' debated whether or not he should pull his hood up or not. Before he could make a decision, the door flew open to reveal a tall dark-haired man looking down on him.

"Gaki!?"

'Syaoran' almost snorted as he stared at his uncle, who was gaping at him as if she appeared out of thin air. It took Toya Kinomoto a few more seconds to realize that this person was not the one who had gotten his little sister pregnant and had left her many years ago. That boy would have been in his thirties while this boy was no older than thirteen years old. Fourteen tops if you took into account his posture. The boy seemed to be holding back a laugh as he looked at the older Kinomoto. The youth had a striking resemblance to the boy that he had known many years ago. However, there were many differences besides his age. His hair was a lighter color than the brats. His feature were slightly different as well. His nose was similar to his sister rather than Syaoran Li's as well as the shape of his eyes. It finally clicked in Toya's mind that this was Sakura's son.

Groaning, Toya slide a hand down his face before turning back to the boy. He wasn't sure which one it was but he didn't say a name. He simply motioned for the boy and his friends to come into the house before shutting the door behind them. The group quietly shuffled into the living room, not one of them saying anything. It was only after Toya came back with tea that the silence was broken.

"Imagine my surprise when I answer the door to see you standing there." stated the dark eyed adult as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Imagine my surprise when you opened the door and thought I was my father. I really wasn't expected you to know who I was. I thought I would have ended up in the wrong time the way my luck is going."

"Can I ask something?"

The two turned to the blond haired vampire who had his hand raised as if he was in a classroom setting. Nodding, Toya indicated that the blond could indeed ask a question, already having an idea what he question would be.

"How do you two know each other? As far as I was aware, 'Syaoran' here had been held captive by Fei Wang. You two seem to know each other quite well."

Toya starred as what the mage had said sunk in. He noted that his nephew flinched when the blond revealed who had kidnapped him. Knowing his uncle, he almost felt sorry for Fei Wang, almost being the key word.

"Well, this little runt is my nephew. I was beginning to wonder who had taken him when he was seven."

Toya turned to 'Syaoran' and looked him over closely to make sure that he was alright. When he was satisfied that the young boy was not harmed, Toya turned back to the three other people in the room. His eyes immediately zoned in on the desert princess and took into account that she looked like his younger sister.

"So we are in the kid's world then."stated the grumpy looking man as he looked around the house. Toya could see that they were all avoiding looking at his nephew, for what reason Toya did not know but was going to find out.

"So where have you been?" said Toya as he turned to face his nephew. "Your oka-san is worried sick about you and you have been gone for seven years."

"Like Fai-san said, I was captured by a man named Fei Wang Reed. He is trying to bring the dead back to life and decided that I was important to his plan. Though, I'm not sure why."

"That may have to do with the fact that you can use the cards."

The people in the room all spun around to face the door to the living room. Standing in the doorway was a woman in her early thirties with shoulder length brown hair and bright green eyes. Fai about fell over in his chair when he spotted her, immediately thinking that he was looking at an older version of their princess.

"Ka-chan!" exclaimed 'Syaoran' as he hopped out of his chair and ran across the room. He quickly engulfed the woman in a huge, feeling as if he was about to cry. When Fei Wang had captured him, he was sure that he would never see his mother again.

"Hello, Tsu-chan. I'm so glad that you're alright."

The former Card Mistress placed her hands on her sons face and examined him to make sure that he was alright. When she was satisfied, she turned towards the rest of the occupants in the room. Smiling, she walked into the room, her son following after her.

"You all must be thirsty. I'm sure my brother didn't offer refreshments. Tsu, can you make some tea like you used to. I have never been able to get it right and was wanting some again. I find it funny that my son can make better tea than I can."

'Syaoran' nodded and headed to the kitchen, obviously adjusting to his old home again. He quickly went through the cabinets and gathered the supplies for the mint tea that he used to make. He was happy to see that his mother still kept the supplies for the tea. This meant that she had seen him coming home in a dream and wanted to be ready for his arrival. During the preparation of the tea, he could hear a commotion from the living room, indicating that his mother was having words with his comrades. Sighing, he gathered the tea and walked back into the room. Judging from the guilty looks on their faces, his mother had really chewed them out. Fai looked extremely embarrassed and upset at the same time. Kurogane looked pissed off at the world and probably wanted to hit something. 'Syaoran' noticed the princess looked like she was about to cry, causing him to feel guilty that his mother was being harsh. Deciding to break the silence, he sat the tea down on the coffee table and passed out the cups to everyone in the room.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun."

'Syaoran' almost fell over when the princess accepted the tea and thanked him. The name caught his mother's attention and she turned towards her son with a questionable look on her face.

"Syaoran? Why are you using your father's name?"

"His name's not Syaoran?" questioned Fai as he blinked at the woman sitting in front of him.

"No. Although it is a good name to go by. That way Fei Wang can't try to use you for anything. Names do have power and in the wrong hands can lead to disaster. Would you like to tell me what has happened since you were kidnapped."

**This is my first story that has to do with Tsubasa. Well my first story that is being published on Fanfiction. Please review when you are done. I have changed a lot of what has happened in Tsubasa's past. Everything else that happened in the manga happened besides Tsubasa turning back time. Tsubasa never met the princess and never went to Clow. You will find out why I have changed this later. I have finished the manga myself so time back and this idea has been nagging me for along time. In this story, the CCS Sakura and Syaoran are the parents. Syaoran does not know he has kids nor does he know Sakura was pregnant. You will find out why later. I will not update for the next week because I have college finals. But hopefully after that I can. Read and Review please. Until next time. Do not expect these chapters to be as long as this one. I normally do not write this much but it got away from me.**

**BrookCarvr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles nor do I own CCS. They belong to Clamp.**

**Here is the next chapter. Think of this as two chapter in one day because I will not be able to update this story for a week. This was originally part of chapter one but I split it up into two chapter so that it wasn't so long. Enjoy!**

After the group explained their adventures to Sakura, she told them her theory of why her son was kidnapped. Fai gaped as he realize that the universe strongest sorcerer was sitting right in front of him, immediately feeling happy that his curse had been broken.

"Fei Wang Reed wishes to bring back the dead. To do so, he must have a vessel that contains memories of the different worlds that has been traveled too. That was the reason that Reed scattered your memories, Sakura-hime. The other thing that he needs is the Clow Cards. However, those were long ago changed into my cards. Seeing as he cannot use me to grant his wish, he decided to use my son."

"But only one person can use the cards," stated the mage as he tried to comprehend what was just explained. He had known Fei Wang's plan all along but not the full plan. Just what he wanted the princess for. He thanked the heavens that he told his group about his past. "How can Syaoran-kun use the cards?"

"Because he is my son. My youngest son and he has the powers of the stars like I do. Besides, the cards like him and flew to him when he was born. Kero-chan had never heard of something like that happen before and was perplexed but happy that the cards had picked someone else. If I were to die, Tsu would get the cards."

"I'm going to assume that the kid's name is Tsu." stated the black haired ninja as he turned towards the older Sakura.

"Tsubasa. I named him that because a bird flew past my window when I was thinking of a name for him. I also had a dream of feathers."

"Feathers? I thought Tsubasa meant 'wings'. At least it does in my Japan. It may be different here."

"No, Tsubasa does mean 'wings'. I was talking about my other son. Yǔmáo."

Faster than Fai thought possible, Syaoran, or was it Tsubasa?, got from his chair and left the room. Sakura Kinomoto wanted to follow her son but knew she needed to tell this group about her other son. She stood from her chair and walked over to her china buffet that was in the living room. Picking up a photo, she handed it over to Kurogane. The red eyed ninja took the photo and examined it. It was of a little boy, about the age of four, staring into a mirror, his reflection staring back. Kurogane could tell the the boy was their youngest companion. The boy in the photo had his face pressed against the mirror, as if he was trying to get through to his reflection. Reflected in the mirror was a tree that had blossoms floating down from the trees. He found it odd that a mirror would be outside but didn't comment. He handed the photo to the mage, who squealed in delight at the picture of little Tsubasa.

"He is so cute! But why is he staring at the mirror so intently."

Sakura's face crumbled slightly before taking the photo back to look at it. During the time that the three were looking at the photo, Tsubasa had walked back into the room. He looked over his mother's shoulder and smiled at the photo.

"That's not a mirror, Fai-san. I'm sure you noticed that there are trees on the other side. Mirrors are usually kept inside the house. It's a window."

"But my is your reflection so clear then. If it was a window, your reflection wouldn't be so solid." Fai frowned as he thought about Kurogane's statement. The ninja did have a point. The only other explanation would be the reflection was…

"You have a twin." stated the princess as she stared wide-eyed at the boy in front of her.

Tsubasa nodded as he continued to look at the photo. He hadn't seen it in years and it was kind of bittersweet to see it again. He wanted to stay in this world and find his brother but knew he had to stop Fei Wang and his clone.

"Yǔmáo disappeared when he and Tsubasa were five. We don't know what happened to him nor do we know who did it. Tsu came home from the park alone, crying that a man had taken Yu and ran."

"So you never found him?" Tsubasa had hoped they would have. He truly hoped that his brother was safe and not dead like the police believe he was.

"It's getting late. You all should head to bed. I have some guest room prepared. Tsu, you can have your old room back. Yǔmáo's room is off limits for sleeping in but you can go in there to look, Tsu. I've been keeping your room up-to-date with furniture but I left Yu's alone. I had seen you coming back in a dream but I cannot see him."

Tsubasa nodded and headed upstairs, hearing his friends(?) following after him. Everyone bid their good nights and went to bed, everyone but Tsubasa. He headed to his brother's room. Opening the door, he looked around the room, noting that there was no dust on the furniture. His mother must have kept it clean. Trembling, he walked over to the bed and sat down. He remembered many time that his twin and he used to run around the room, pretending to sword fight like their mother had been teaching them. Now that he thought about it, his mother taught them both how to defend themselves. That was one of the reasons that Tsubasa hadn't been kidnapped. The man had tried to get the both, knocking Yǔmáo out before he could escape.

Many thoughts went through Tsubasa's head as he headed back to his room. He laid on the bed and drifted to sleep, one final question on his mind. One question that he wanted to ask the man who took his brother.

_Why?_


End file.
